Installing lighting in rooms, industrial spaces, suspended ceilings, and walls has been problematic due the weight of the light sources and the need to penetrate the barriers creating these enclosed illuminated spaces. This is mainly due to the fact that heat sinks or cooling means are required to be appended to the light sources to prevent overheating. The use of appended heat sinks results in heavy light source fixtures, which limits the options for mounting the light source fixtures particularly when the light source fixture is intended to be mounted to a ceiling structure. There are now light sources in existence that are designed in such a manner that they do not require traditional heavy heat sinks to prevent overheating. Thus, more versatility in the mounting of light sources in a room, and specifically to a ceiling tile in a suspended ceiling system, is now possible. The need exists for lightweight lighting fixtures for suspended ceilings and for integrated ceiling and light systems that enable field installation by end users, simple light fixture relocation and replacement, and that present an aesthetically pleasing and monolithic and uniform appearance.